DJ King Assassin
Craig S. Venegas Alvarado (born 15 January 1971), better known by his stage name DJ King Assassin, is an American rapper, record producer and DJ from Los Angeles, California. Originally known as DJ Raleem, he began his career as a member of the group Lyrical Prophecy with Quiz 1, Double Duce, Dark Side & Chris Cut. Assassin went on to produce music with West Coast and East Coast platinum royalty including the late Tupac Shakur, Shock G, Krayzie Bone, Wyclef Jean, Thug Life, Ice-T, Roger Troutman, Rob Base, Eazy-E and Akon, among others. He has mixed and mastered over 300 titles for artists on Universal Records, EMI, Koch and his own label, Liferdef. DJ King Assassin was awarded best DJ at The Official West Coast Hip Hop Awards in 2010, 2011, 2012 and 2013. He reached his debut on billboard at number #7 under the most known DJ of all social networks with networks ranging from MySpace 2.6 Million fans to Twitter with over 4 million fans & followers. DJ King Assassin is the official DJ for Kokane, with whom he has collaborated on records frequently. Craig S. Venegas is also owner and CEO of the popular hip hop radio station in California 98.2 The Beat L.A. giving new and upcoming artists an outlet for music. Makaveli The Movie Trailer Directed and produced by DJ King Assassin Makaveli the movie will mostly feature a cast of people who actually worked with Tupac before and after he was famous. Features Producers you never knew who Tupac worked with since day one all the way down to Makaveli. Are the myths and philosophy true about his death. Find out in 2016 and watch DJ King's Outlook on one of the most prolific writers in history. Makaveli brought to you by Joshua Dreams Films . Guinness book of world records Venegas also holds the Guinness Book Of World Records for recording the longest hip hop song in history followed by Rappers Delight entitled State Of Emergency which features mostly platinum and legendary artists and to be released in 2016. Early life and later Venegas spent most of his early life in California traveling from San Jose,Vallejo,East Palo Alto,Sacramento,Los Angeles & Detroit Michigan then relocating back to his native California lifestyle in Los Angeles.Venegas actually won his schools spelling bee at Hillsdale elementary then went on later to go onto to being in the district of Franklin Mckinley’s over all spelling bee.He played drums in elementary school all the way to the 8th grade. From that time he was always into music and won trophies for breakdancing at local fairs and contest’s throughout the state of California.Later in high school at Oak Grove he developed his drum skills into making beats with long time friend Fredrick Nassar (Fredwreck) to later on drop out of high school to pursue his music career. But things did not make well for the young producer as he ran into trouble with friends doing petty crimes in seven trees which was at the time a lower class neighborhood where his family moved after from residing in Imperial & Ventura county. Venegas later moved where originally his parents are from in Southern California and began to record dj and later produce some of the hottest acts signed to Russell Simmons Label (Def Jam) which artists include South Central Cartel & Boss (Dee The Mad Bitch) Along with the Legendary Eazy E “Eric Wright” in conjunction with Rhythum D and Steffon he did scratching for Eazy E’s projects at Kitchen Sync & Echo Sound studios then later teamed up with Tupac Shakur who was already a friend of Venegas from the bay area. They went on to record the underground record “Real Bad Boys” Produced By Assassin while Tupac Shakur was working on the Me Against The World album. Venegas was around Shakur for the long remaining time of production of the Me Against The World album and witnessed “Dear Mama” in the making with the original sample of Yo-Yo in the hook of the platinum single. Shakur & Assassin recorded many songs and some are released on the “Loyal To The Game album which featured a song that was originally called “Judgement Day” Produced By Randy “Stretch” Walker and Dj King Assassin but later remixed by Eminem to be called “Soldier Like Me” which originally featured to be Tupac Shakur And Dee The Mad Bitch. Later Dj King Assassin moved to Detroit MI and later visited Chicago where he met and worked with Super directors George Tillman and Robert Teitel with the help of Russell Simmons then later became part of there first ever recorded movie Scenes For The Soul Movie/Soundtrack which included a track he produced Real Bad Boys Ft. Dee from Boss and the legendary Tupac Shakur written and based on the movie script Scenes For The Soul. The King Assassin Show Television Credits The King Assassin Show * The King Assassin Show Season One Broadcasted on TRadioV Hollywood, California * The King Assassin Show 2015 Starring Babeeloc, Don Hunndo * The King Assassin Show Cypher * The King Assassin Show Starring Grammy Award Winner Maxine Jones Of Envogue * The King Assassin Show Starring Actor Darius Mccrary, Freeway Rick Ross * The King Assassin Show Starring Comedian Actor Joe Torre Video Director * Making The Video Directed By DJ King Assassin * TSP Ft. Babeeloc Official Cali Raised Video Directed By DJ King Assassin Filmography * Music Composer with Film Director Grammy Award Winner George Tillman’s and Robert Teitel Menagerie Films First Movie entitled Scenes For The Soul Movie/Soundtrack featuring DJ King Assassin, Dee From Boss, Tupac Shakur. * Director Producer/Editor of upcoming film Makaveli a story about the life and music of the most legendary rapper of all time Tupac Shakur. * Actor | Music department | Composer | Producer | Sound department | Writer |Cinematographer | * Special effects | Editor | Production manager | Director | Animation department | Art department | * Art director | Camera and Electrical Department | Casting department | Casting director | * Costume and Wardrobe Department | Costume designer |Editorial department | Makeup Department | * Production designer | Set decorator | Soundtrack| Stunts | Transportation department | * Miscellaneous Crew | Visual effects | Second Unit Director or Assistant Director | Thanks | Self Television Appearances * Special Guest on The Real Talk Show With Edi Amin from Tupac’s Outlawz Ft. Mc Eiht And DJ King Assassin * Appeared and hosted on Colours TV international on Who Mag TV Featuring Wyclef Jean, Rob Base * Special Guest Host on Oprah Winfrey’s OWN Network with Kym Whitley, Luenell, Samantha Cha as himself on Raising Whitley TV series. Discography , Production, Features '12inch singles' * 1990 Lyrical Prophecy - You can't swing this Featured and Production as DJ Raleem * 1990 Charizma And Peanut Butter Wolf - Circa 1990 -1993 Featured Adlibs * 1992 Cisco The Frisco Mc - Audi 5000 Featured and Production * 1992 Various What A Remix - Assassin Bring The Drums Featured and Production * 1998 17 Reasons Various Cisco - Take Me Higher Featured and Production * 1993 Ghetto Politics - Ghetto Life E.P Featured and Production * 1995 Juvenile Style - The Cavi - Production * 1996 Assassin Featuring Tupac - Real Bad Boyz Featured and Production * 2002 Assassin - Out Of Custody E.P Solo Album and Production Cassette Tapes * 1994 Various - Strictly For The Streets A Compilation about the game Featured and Production * 1994 Assassin - Hitworks Original Cassette release Featured and Production * 1996 Assassin - Hitworks Featured and Production * 1997 Assassin - Born And Raised In The Bay Featured and Production * 1998 Assassin - Armed N Dangerouz Featured and Production * 1999 Assassin - Worldwide Game Featured and Production * 1999 Assassin - Soldierz At War Featured and Production CD Releases * 1994 Various - Strictly For The Streets A Compilation about the game Featured and Production * 1996 Assassin - Hitworks Featured and Production * 1997 Assassin - Born And Raised In The Bay Featured and Production * 1998 Assassin - Armed N Dangerouz Featured and Production * 1999 Assassin - Worldwide Game Featured and Production * 1999 Assassin - Soldierz At War Featured and Production * 1999 Assassin - City Of Dope Featured and Production * 2000 Assassin - Revelation 2000 Featured and Production * 2001 Assassin - Anthology Featured and Production * 2002 Assassin - Out Of Custody Featured and Production * 2003 Assassin - Hitman For Hire Featured and Production * 2004 Assassin - JT The Bigga Figga - Fillmoe 2 San Jo Featured and Production * 2006 Assassin - San Quinn - Fillmoe 2 San Jo 2 ‎ Featured and Production * 2007 Assassin - Mopreme Shakur - Black And Brown Pride ‎ Featured and Production * 2008 Assassin - United Playaz Of The Bay ‎Featured and Production * 2008 Assassin - High-Fee Movement Featured and Production * 2011 Assassin - West Turf Compilation Kings Featured and Production Category:1971 births Category:Hip hop DJs Category:Hip hop record producers Category:Rappers from California Category:American rappers Category:American rappers of Mexican descent Category:West Coast hip hop musicians Category:American hip hop record producers Category:Rappers from Compton, California Category:Rappers from Oakland, California Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California Category:Rappers from the San Francisco Bay Area